Sdollao
Sdollao is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to SWE (Silvio's Wrestling Entertainment). He is a a 2 Time World Heavyweight Champion & 2 Time World Tag Team Champion. SWE (2014-present) Debut & Evolution; World Tag Team Champion At Royal Rumble 2014, Sdollao would debut along with Carlo Maria, as Evolution, in a Tag Team Match against WWE World Tag Team Champions The Nexus (Dark Shark & Jacob Cass) for the titles where Evolution would defeat The Nexus, in their first match, to become the new champions. At Elimination Chamber, Sdollao would pull double duty as he not only successfully defended the World Tag Titles against former champs The Nexus, but Sdollao also competed in the SWE Championship Elimination Chamber Match where he would lose to the reigning champion and Evolution member Silvio. At WrestleMania 1, Evolution (Sdollao & Carlo Maria) would lose their World Tag Titles to the Bro Code (Ginji & Kid Wild), who were making their SWE debuts. Luckily however, Evolution would win back the World Tag Titles the next night on RAW. At Extreme Rules, Evolution would successfully defend their tag title belts in a Tag Team Ladder Match against The Nexus. KOTR, World Heavyweight Champion & Feud Against The Corporation Sdollao triumphs in King of the Ring tournament after defeating Shadow in the final round, earning a match for the World Heavyweight Championship in the main event of Summerslam. At Money inthe Bank Evolution would lose the World Tag Team titles to Bro Code. At Summerslam Sdollao manages to defeat his friend Mattista with the Running Knee and win the title, but after the match Mr. Molinaro who was the special guest referee betrays Sdollao allowing Francesco to cash in the Money in the Bank briefcase and win the belt . A Night of Champions Sdollao uses his rematch clause against Francesco, and after a match dominated by Sdollao breaks the ring Rogan reveals that the "Plan B" Mr. Molinaro allowing Francesco to keep the belt. At No Way Out Sdollao Rogan tackles in the Main Event in an Extreme Rules Match, managing to emerge victorious due to the return of Silvio hitting Rogan with a spear. A Hell in a Cell fails a new assault on the World Heavyweight Championship in what the Hell in a Cell Match Triple theart Francesco pin Mattista and keeping the title. At Survivor Series, Evolution would defeat The Corporation in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match where due to stipulations if Evolution won Sdollao would become No.1 Contender to the World Title but if The Corporation won Sdollao would be FIRED. 2nd Reign As World Heavyweight Champion; Various Feuds On RAW After Survivor Series, Sdollao would defeat Francesco to become a 2 Time World Heavyweight Champion. At TLC, Sdollao would retain the World Title against Francesco in a TLC Match. At Royal Rumble, Sdollao would his World Title from Francesco again, but in a Last Man Standing Match. At Elimination Chamber, Sdollao would retain his title in an Elimination Chamber Match against Francesco, Antho, Lula, PJ Skillz, & Mattista. However after the match, he would be attacked by Francesco with a pedigree. Then his Wrestlemania challenger, Joshie P would run out and spear Francesco and save Sdollao from any injury. Afterwards, he and Joshie P would stare down at each other to end the night. At Wrestlmania 2, Sdollao would lose the title to Joshie P in a Singles Match. On RAW After WrestleMania, Sdollao would announce his rematch clause to be at Extreme Rules. At Extreme Rules, Sdollao would lose a rematch to Joshie P for the World Title, this time in an Extreme Rules Match. At Over The Limit, Sdollao would lose to Joshie P for the World Title yet again in a Steel Cage Match. At Money In The Bank, Sdollao would compete in the Smackdown MITB Ladder Match in hopes to get another shot at the World Title, but he would lose to former Evolution teammate Silvio. At Summerslam, Sdollao would team up with Straight Code Star & Jacob Cass, representing Smackdown, to defeat SWE European Champion Jack 2D, Rogan, & Kenneth, who were representing RAW, in a 6 Man Tag Team Match after Kenneth left Jack 2D high and dry after refusing to tag in. At Night Of Champions, Sdollao would compete in a 6 Pack Challenge for the SWE Intercontinental Championship, but he would lose to the defending champion AJ Reyes. Intercontinental Champion & Heel Turn At Hell In A Cell, Sdollao would defeat AJ Reyes & Johnny Curtis in a Triple Threat Match to become the new SWE Intercontinental Champion. At Survivor Series Sdollao defeat AJ Reyes in a rematch for the Intercontinental championship. At No Mercy, Sdollao retain the IC title against AJ Reyes in a single match. Later he attacked Mattista, turning heel for the first time. YXW (2016) Season 1 & Season 2: It was reported that Sdollao had signed a contract with YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling) and would be wrestling on the Smackdown Roster. At TLC, Sdollao would compete in his debut match for the newly created YXW Intercontinental Title, but he would lose to his former Evolution stablemate Mattista. At Royal Rumble, Sdollao would stand at ringside for his friend Mattista during his match with Jake Navor where Mattista would lose the IC Title to Navor. Later on in the night, Sdollao would enter in the Royal Rumble Match where he would enter as No.21 and make it to the Final Three before being eliminated by both Silvio & Triple X. Sdollao would soon be released from his contract after WrestleMania 2. TCW (2017- Present) Debut & World Tag Team Champion Sdollao made his TCW debut along side with his friend Mattista as Evolution where they beat SWED (Roacher & Francaios) to become the new World Tag Team Champions at the inaugural TCW CPV, Elimination Chamber. Evolution are set to defend the titles at TCW NXT Take Over: Chicago against Team Bring It!. At TCW NXT Take Over Chicago Evolution would defeat Team Bring It in a ladder match to retain the tag team titles. At WrestleMania Evolution would retain the titles against SWED and Bro Code (Ginji & Kid Wild). At Extreme Rules they retain again against Bro Code. At Over The Limit Evolution would beat Best Warriors (Mart War & Kevin) to retain the title once again. Heel turn & United State Champion At Great American Bash Evolution would lose the Tag Team titles after Sdollao turns heel by attacking Mattista. At Vengeance Night Of Chanpions, Sdollao beat Johnny Extreme for the United State title. At Hell in a Cell he retained the title against Johnny Extreme and Tyson Victor. YIW (2017- Present) At WrestleMania 2, Sdollao debuted and compete in a 6 man ladder match for YIW X Division championship but he lost to Kidd Danger. Champion Championships & Accomplishments SWE: *World Heavyweight Champion - 2x *Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current) *World Tag Team Champion - 2x with Carlo Maria *2014 King of the Ring Winner *Third Triple Crown Champion TCW: * United States Champion - 1x (Current) * World Tag Team Champion - 1x with Mattista Category:CAW Category:SWE